I don't belong to anybody
by Skovko
Summary: Baron and Jane have been together for 7 months and Finn constantly kicks himself for not asking her out before Baron, especially when he sees how Baron treats her. Things change on this evening though and Jane finally stands up for herself and goes for what she wanted all along too.


"Do you know who I am?" He sneered.  
"No, Baron, I've been fucking a complete stranger the last seven months," she rolled her eyes.  
"Don't give me that attitude, Jane. Don't fucking embarrass me," he said.  
"I think you're doing a pretty good job with that on your own," she said.

A laughter was heard from across the hall where Finn and AJ were clearly amused by the couple arguing or at least by her answering back to her boyfriend.

"Can I help you?" Baron growled at them.  
"Nope, just enjoying the show," Finn grinned.  
"Fuck off!" Baron sneered before looking at Jane again. "And you get ready to go in there with me."  
"Are you sure you want me in there with you? I might embarrass you," she mocked him.  
"You belong to me!" He dropped his head down so they were at eye level. "I'm gonna go take a piss and you better be ready when I get back."

He walked away and before she could think about anything, Finn had walked up to her.

"Why do you let him talk to you like that?" He asked.  
"What is it to you?" She asked.  
"I would never treat you like that," he said.  
"Yeah, well, I don't recall you ever asking me out so I guess we'll never know," she said.  
"You wanna go out on a date with me?" He asked.  
"Nice try," she punched his shoulder playfully.

She turned around and walked towards the gorilla position.

"Hey! I'm not kidding! I really wanna go out with you!" He yelled after her.

She waved her hand in the air without turning around and shortly after she was gone.

"Damn it!" He muttered.  
"Keep trying," AJ walked up to him.  
"I blew it. I didn't have the balls to ask her out back then and for the last seven months I've had to watch him treat her like crap," Finn said.  
"She likes you, Finn. She just doesn't believe you like her like that so she stays with Baron because it's what she knows. It's familiar and comfortable. She's lonely like the rest of us on the road," AJ said.

He patted Finn's shoulder and smiled before walking away. As soon as he was out of sight, he took off running. He had to at least tell her a few words before Baron came back and they went down to the ring. Luckily Baron was still gone when he found her.

"Jane!" He ran to her.  
"Hey AJ, what's up?" She asked.  
"Just a quick word," he grabbed both her shoulders and smiled. "Finn likes you. As in really likes you. He's kicking himself everyday for not asking you out before Baron."  
"Stop," she laughed.  
"I'm serious. Can't you see it in his eyes? He's always looking at you," he said.

Baron coughed as he approached and put his arm around Jane's shoulders and dragged her away from AJ.

"Are you done touching my girlfriend?" He stared at AJ.  
"Someone ought to show her how good it can feel with a real man," AJ said.  
"What did you just say?" Baron raised his voice.  
"Baron! Jane! You're on!" Some stage crew interfered.

AJ winked at Jane before she turned around and walked down the ramp with Baron. Shortly after Kevin came down as well to fight Baron. She stood as always ringside, watching the match going on, ready to help Baron cheat his way to a win. As always Baron managed to toss Kevin out of the ring before catching the referee's attention. It was the same he always did and he expected Jane to kick and punch Kevin as much as she could before the referee would notice. Hardly any man fought back against a woman. She was done playing dirty though. Instead she reached a hand down to help Kevin up.

"How are you doing tonight, Kevin?" She asked.  
"Better when I see your pretty face than your caveman inside the ring," he answered.  
"Are you flirting with me, mr Owens?" She giggled.  
"Anything to make you smile that way at me," he winked.  
"What are you doing?" Baron roared.

She looked up and saw him standing with his arms spread out while he stared at her.

"I'm leaving you," she said.  
"What the fuck, Jane?" He shouted.  
"I don't belong to anybody," she said.

She moved over to the ramp and turned around to look at him. She raised both middle fingers while slowly backing up the ramp. A grin spread on her face as she watched Kevin roll into the ring behind Baron and knock him down. Baron's attention was back at the match and she turned around and walked out of there. Out in gorilla AJ was still standing but Finn had joined him. Both of them had the biggest smiles on their faces after watching what she had done on a monitor.

"How about that date, Finn?" She asked.  
"Right now?" He asked surprised.  
"Don't tell me you didn't mean it," she said.  
"No no, we're going," he grinned.

He placed his hand on her lower back and started moving forward with her.

"You only get one chance with me, Finn. I can't go through that kind of crap again," she said.  
"I'm not him," he assured her. "I know how to treat a woman, especially someone as fine as you."  
"I know," she smiled. "I just had to roar a bit to feel independent again."


End file.
